Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust 2
'''Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust 2 '''is a sequel to the Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust and the scariest fanfiction of the Loud House. Synopsis Hindu Goddess Kali returns to seek revenge on Lincoln Loud and decided to take a form of the spirit by posessing Lynn Sr. Transcript Narrator: After the incident about George Liquor American who has gone insane killer than transforms into Hindu Goddess Kali who completely goes on a rampage by destorying everyone in royal woods including the loud family, but thanks to Lincoln Loud who completely destoryed her with a bomb, and she seems to be dead, but now bad happens, nothing can stop the nigga moment! (Beneath the earth is hell, and Kail is there training) Devil Narrator: She's the most mother fucker hell i ever seen! Kali: There Go Mother Fuck Kali By I ain't foward out this money! Devil Narrator: She trained like a monster, even called me the Devil Himself! Kali: Bitch Ass Nigga! this is how to treat ur own out in a mother fucker's ass *Breaks the vase 3 times* Ahh! u aren't ain't got try to steal my own mother nigga *fighting againts the demons with her four arms* ur got ain't get it own i got it it's haggest! *She charge to the demons and attack them than she defeats them* Devil: *laughs evily* Kali u've trained very well and very polite, now u must finally ready to get revenge on The Loud Family and especially the one name Lincoln Loud They'll be No Match! *pushes Kali out of hell* Kali: Ah owin ain't shit! I Will Get U Lincoln Loud!!!!!!!!! (Back at the royal woods Lynn Sr. the patriarch of the loud family drives to his job when suddenly the black man on the car parked there) Lynn Sr.: Hey! What Was That For That Was My Parking Space u Just Took, hey aren't u listening to me, hey come back here! hey stop stop right there! Black Man: *angrily straight at him* FUCK U PUNK ASS PUSSY ASS NIGGA I'M GONNA GET U SOME MOTHER FUCKER SOME DICKY ASS NIGGA *Mumbling to himself walking* Lynn Sr.: *Getting angry until something's happening to him and his voiced is switch by a evil female voice which was actually kali's* WHAT DID U SAY NIGGA!? Black Man: U Know What Eat This Mother Fucker, Im Tired of This *about to hit him, but Lynn Sr. Jumps in the air and kicks him in the chest 5 times causes him pain on the floor* Lynn Sr. (Kali's Voice): Oh Yeah! Look At Ye I Kicken In ur Ass Second a Go and That's How I Treated Like an Ass Hole! *than suddenly change his voice back* uh wha- OH MY GOD SIR ARE U OK!? WHO DID THIS TO U!? Black Man: Ge-Get Away From Me *Runs off screaming* Lynn Sr.: Wait Come Back! What Did I Do!? (Meanwhile at the court the Lynn Sr. sits there waiting anxiously) Judge: So Scoots, u were saying that u were fighting the man in ur car that took ur spot? Scoots: yes I was *having flashback* I was there when I was gonna park at the handy cap until that jerk came and took the parking spot, so I grab him out of the car and I kick his ass and beat him up than I crash to the mall! Judge: will no further a questions Lynn Sr.? u may step up Lynn Sr.: *clearing his throat* Scoots I let me ask u a question *something's happening to him which his voiced was change by Kali's* WHAT'S GOOD NIGGA!!!!!! Everyone: *Gasp in shocked to hear what he just said while Lynn Sr. acts normally* Judge: excuse me mr. loud? Lynn Sr.: *laugh nervously* what I said um *than he's acting weird and his voiced change again with Kali's voice* WHAT'S REALLY GOOD! *Everyone was laughing in the court* Judge: Is there something really good that u would like to share mr. loud? Lynn Sr. (Kali's voice): FUCK UR CAR NIGGA! *Everyone Gasp* Judge: MR. LOUD! Lynn Sr. (Kali's voice): FUCK UR CAR NIGGA! FUCK UR CAR NIGGA *Acting Crazy than he runs into the bathroom* (in the Bathroom Lynn Sr. was freaking out about what's happening to him, he was washing his face in the sink calming him down than he look at the mirror) Lynn Sr.: What's Happening to Me!? *than suddenly sees Hindu Goddess Kali in the Mirror and said* Kali: WHAT'S GOOD NIGGA!!!!! *Lynn Sr. Freaks Out And Runs Out Of the Bathroom Screaming* (meanwhile Lincoln Loud was sitting on the tree during the sunset then he couldn't feel that something evil forces was gathering he dreamed about Kali the same hindu goddess getting ready for revenge and sends flying out of hell) Lincoln Loud: I must be crazy! ??????: Nah ur ain't crazy *Ghostface appears in front of Lincoln Loud* Hindu Goddess Kali's coming back! Lincoln Loud: but she died after I destroyed her with the bomb Ghostface: what u gonna tell me ghost don't exist what the fuck do I look like to u? Lincoln Loud: Ghostface killer isn't even dead. Ghostface: u can say it all u want That old crazy looking mother fucker's coming back and ur in grave danger boy! Lincoln Loud: How can I stop her, if the ghost can't be killed what can? Ghostface: think about it..... peace *disappears* (Lincoln Loud knew the situation if she's returning as a ghost she might possess anyone) (Meanwhile Lynn Loud was playing basketball until she sees her father walking towards her) TBA Category:Episodes Category:Scary episodes